All I want for Christmas
by KyraLeonheart
Summary: Oneshot Christmas fic. What do you get if you mix a party, a slightly drunk Naruto and a wellknown Christmas song? Fluffiness of course! NaruHina NejiSaku Christmas Love


_**Posted:**_** 10/12/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 03/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

_**A/N: **_**As soon as I heard the song 'All I want for Christmas is you', by Mariah Carey (which, by the way, I don't own) I just HAD to write this! Besides I've wanted to write a NaruHina fic for ages!! **

**So, Melian-chan, this is dedicated to you!**

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**- - - -**

_**Summary:**_** Oneshot Christmas fic. What do you get if you mix a party, a slightly drunk Naruto and a well-known Christmas song? Fluffiness of course! NaruHina NejiSaku **

**- - - -**

**All I want for Christmas**

Here it is again, Christmas time! You expect the usual: the songs, the laughter, the snow, snowmen and snow fights, right? Wrong! For the first since Konohagakure was built there was no snow. Now even a tinny little bit of it! Everyone was depressed, but that was not the only reason.

Six months had passed since THAT day, the day Leaf was invaded by Sound.

On the top of the Hokages' mountain a blond haired shinobi was reliving those events.

_**-**_

_**Naruto had finally**__** completed the Rasengan, something that not even the Yondaime Hokage had been able to do. As soon as the technique was mastered the famous Team 7 asked for a special mission: to get Uchiha Sasuke back from the clutches of the Sannin Orochimaru. The request was approved, but the mission never happened.**_

_**The night before the retrieval mission an attack occurred. Orochimaru himself lead the attack, with Kabuto by his side. What happened to Sasuke? Oh, he was there alright.**_

_**As all shinobi were called for battle Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto reported in. They had been having dinner together at Ichiraku when the attack occurred. As the trio headed for the gates they were greeted by a sight they would never forget. The thing they had feared the most for years had happened: Orochimaru had taken over the avenger's body!**_

_**Dealing with their grieve, the three engaged battle along with everyone else. **_

_**Tears ran from her emerald orbs every time Sakura looked at Orochimaru. She just could not believe she had lost the one she loved for good. No, more than that: she didn't want to believe!**_

_**Naruto lost control and let the Kyuubi take over, causing great damage to the village, but also getting rid of most of the intruders.**_

_**The copy-nin was the most collected of the three but even he was not completely himself as he ran after Kabuto and managed to pierce him with his Chidori.**_

_**The invasion was controlled as Orochimaru managed to escape with one-tenth of his original army.**_

_**The material damages were numerous but acceptable. Konohagakure would recover once again.**_

_**What would never recover were the hearts of the shonobi who knew the Uchiha, especially those closer to him. For them it was the hardest day of their lives.**_

_**-**_

The blond shinobi ran a hand through his spiky hair and sighed as he remembered that fateful day.

Uzumaki Naruto had changed a lot since that day. He had lost a part of that sparkle that always followed him around. He didn't smile as often as he used to. Even his loudness was now missed by his peers. The only person that had brought some comfort to his life had been his friend Hyuuga Hinata. The shy girl had been a constant in the kitsune boy's life and he was thankful for it. Secretly he had even been harboring strong feelings for the Hyuuga heiress. And that had nothing to do with the fact that she would usually cook ramen for him! Nothing at all!! (coughyeahrightcough)

He wanted to tell the girl how he felt, but every time he tried to he would lose his courage. The girl always averted her eyes when she talked (more like stuttered) to him and even fainted if he got too near. He was starting to believe she didn't felt the same way.

But hey, he wasn't one to give up that easily!

With a goofy grin on his face Naruto left for the party.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was going to attend the traditional Konohagakure's Christmas Party. There was a building, near the Hokage's tower, built for these kinds of events.

It was a good way to celebrate Christmas, especially for those who had no one to spend it with.

As Naruto walked through the almost empty streets he couldn't help but be amazed. Only six months before the place had almost been destroyed and many lives were lost. Now they had almost completely recovered!

Even his own heart was lighter with the help of his white-eyed friend. Speaking of white eyes, he had heard from Hinata that her cousin Neji had a little infatuation over his pink-haired tem mate Haruno Sakura. As often as he could he would be found in her company, trying to cheer her up.

The girl would almost never smile and her emerald eyes had dulled. After all she had recently lost the one she loved. But she was a strong kunoichi and she would get through it. Who knows, maybe Neji can help with that.

With a chuckle the blond haired shinobi entered the crowded building.

-

The party had been going for hours and almost everyone was a bit tipsy. Kiba was dancing with Hanabi (Kami knows how that happened!). Lee had, accidentally, drank some Sake and started to do some damages but Tenten sobered him instantly with a kiss. They were both currently making out on a couch.

Chouji had stolen a kiss from Ino and had spent the rest of the night running away from the angry, blushing beautiful young woman. Shikamaru was nowhere near to help him since he was in Sunagakure spending Christmas with Temari (thought they still refused to admit they had feelings for each other).

Hinata was seating quietly smiling at her friends and smirked mischievously (gasp! She smirkls!) as she saw Sakura and Neji getting caught under the mistletoe. She looked around for Naruto but he was nowhere to be seen. The blond had drank enough and had simply disappeared minutes previously. Shrugging she thought he had gone to the bathroom and turned once again to spy on Sakura and Neji. She activated her byakugan and tried to lip-read their interaction.

**-**

Sakura was looking for Naruto to tell him that she was leaving. She still hadn't fully recovered from Sasuke's death and had only attended the party because of her friends' insistence. As she couldn't find the kistune boy, the kunoichi tried to sneak out with out being spotted, but failed miserably as she heard a husky voice calling her from behind. Turning she came face to face with none other than Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji-san!"

"Leaving already?"

"Yes, I'm a bit tired."

"I'll escort you home."

"There's really no-"

The Godaime's apprentice was interrupted by her loud female best friend's voice!

"Hey forehead-girl, don't forget the kiss!" The smirking girl pointed upwards making her two companions follow the direction of her finger with their gazes. They were under the mistletoe.

The pink-haired girl cursed as her face was drained of all colors.

The white eyed boy didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss her, yes, but he knew she was not ready for that yet.

The couple exchanged a look and Neji leaned whispering in Sakura's ear that she didn't have to do it if she didn't want to. The girl nodded appreciatively and turned to leave, but something inside of her stopped her from doing so. She had always saved herself for Sasuke, but now he was gone. Truly gone… The thought saddened her but she knew she had to move on. She wasn't going to die with out even being kissed!

With her inner self cheering for her Sakura turned back to Neji in time to see his previous sad and disappointed look being replaced by a hopeful one before he hid his emotions in his usual calm façade.

The pink haired girl smiled as she stood in front of him, their chests barely touching. The coffee-haired boy hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist as he used the other hand to gently tilt her head upwards. He leaned down, their breaths mingling as their lips were almost touching. He looked deep into her eyes silently asking for permition. As he found that he had it he locked his lips with hers lovingly.

In the background Ino was literally picking her jaw from the floor. She hadn't expected them to actually do it! As she found Chouji in her peripheral vision she resumed her persecution and left the couple alone.

It was an innocent Christmas kiss, but it was also the beginning of restoration. The restoration of the heart.

-

Hinata deactivated her byakkugan as she gave a contempt smile. She knew how much her cousin liked the medic-nin and now she was positive that the two had a chance to be together.

Her eyes saddened as she thought of it. After all those years waiting and dedicating herself to Naruto, the boy still had no clue of her feeling for him. She was beginning to think he never would.

As she was starting to lose faith she heard the music stop and be replaced by her lover's voice.

-

Naruto had drank quite a bit even though he was not yet drunk. After a couple of Sake glasses he finally found the courage to do what he had been planning to for a while now.

Approaching the band that was playing live for the party he took advantage of a pause between songs and asked something to the singer. As soon as they agreed he went to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello Konoha, this is Uzumaki Naruto speaking! Remember that name well because I'll be the next Hokage! Are you enjoying the party?" The crowd, which had ignored his previous comment, cheered at that. "Good. Now I want to ask for your attention. I want to dedicate the next song to a beautiful lady that is very important to me. Earlier she was saying how much she loved this song so: Hyuuga Hinata, this song is for you."

Said girl found herself the target of everyone's attention, but instead of blushing like she usually would she found her face void of all color. What could Naruto be up to?

The music started and Naruto showed everyone why he should never, EVER sing in public (or more like whine in public… people might think someone was being killed in the building, seriously).

-

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**

**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...**

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You**

**All I want for Christmas is you... baby**

-

As the song was playing Naruto found his way over to Hinata. As he finished singing (or screeching like a banshee) he stood in front of the girl and made her the question she had been longing to hear ever since the first time she saw him.

"Hyuuga Hinata, will you date me?" The girl finally regained some color and blushed as she nodded vigorously. Everyone cheered as the couple (finally) hugged.

Soon everyone was asking in a sing-song voice for a kiss. Naruto had a smirk on his face as Hinata had hers completely red.

They were nervous. It was Hinata's first kiss and Naruto's second (well, first if you think the one with Sasuke doesn't count). Tenderly they joined their lips as everyone clapped their hands and some even whistled.

After all the commotion was gone and the two were finally left alone Hinata whispered the words Naruto had longed to hear.

"It looks like your wish came true."

Outside snow finally began to fall from the sky.


End file.
